


when in utopia-ish

by onlyeverthus



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Frozen (2013)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1206157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyeverthus/pseuds/onlyeverthus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the early hours of the morning, Anna sees a strange blue box suddenly appear in the castle courtyard. When she goes to investigate, she meets a man who tells her he can take her anywhere in the universe, and, well, Anna just can't turn down a chance to see something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when in utopia-ish

"So, where would you like to go?"

Anna circles the console, staring at the buttons and levers and knobs, and shrugs her shoulders, her eyes wide as she looks up at the Doctor.

"I don't know, I mean... the entire _universe_. That's a lot!"

"Yeah, a fair bit," the Doctor replies, smirking.

"Give me some choices."

"Well, there's a whole planet made of ice –"

"No," Anna says distastefully. "Been there."

"Okay," the Doctor murmurs, frowning. "I guess you wouldn't want to do a planet where everyone is royalty."

"Ugh, no."

The Doctor smirks again. "Didn't think so." He tips his head back, rocking it from side to side as he mumbles to himself.

Anna smiles a little uncertainly as she watches him. He's a strange man, to be sure, and when he appeared in the courtyard in the small hours of the morning, seen by Anna from the window of her bedroom, she hadn't been sure what to make of him.

But he'd offered her a chance to see the world – no, the _universe_ – and gosh, how she loved exploring. He'd promised he could have her back without anybody even noticing she'd been gone, and she'd only hesitated for a moment longer before stepping excitedly into his big blue box.

Now he's trying to decide where to take her, and she's still peering at the console; it seems like there's always something new every time she completes another turn around it.

"Ah ha!" the Doctor says suddenly, startling her. "What about a place where it's always warm, but not too warm, with gardens and trees and pools? Like a spa, but a natural one that's the size of a planet. Though I think there is an actual spa in the capital..."

"Spa?" Anna asks, her brow creasing in confusion.

"I'll show you when we get there, if you want to go."

"It's a whole... planet?" The Doctor nods, and Anna bites down on her lip. "What's it called?"

"Utopia-ish."

Anna frowns. "Ish?"

"Well, utopias sound nice in theory, but they're actually quite boring. This place likes to go to war with itself every decade or so. Keeps things interesting."

Anna giggles, and then nods excitedly. "Okay, let's go there."

The Doctor grins broadly and springs into action. "Off we go then!"

Several minutes later they land with a hard bump that sends them both tumbling to the floor.

"Anna?" the Doctor says, hauling himself up using the console. "Okay?"

"Fine," she calls, "just sort of... stuck."

The Doctor straightens, and then laughs when he sees Anna's legs poking up from where she fell back into one of the corners, her feet swaying back and forth. He steps over to her and bends down, grabbing her hands and hauling her back onto the platform.

"Okay?" he asks again, looking at her, amused.

She nods eagerly, and then looks over at the doors. "Can we go?"

"Ladies first," he replies, gesturing towards the doors.

Bouncing on her toes with a small squeak, she hurries over to the door, pulling it open and disappearing through it.

"Oh!" she exclaims, turning to look at the Doctor when he joins her. "It's so beautiful!"

"Came between wars," the Doctor says, grinning down at her, hands in his pockets. "I just have one rule –"

Anna suddenly takes off across the grass, and the Doctor sighs. "Don't wander off. Anna!"

He hurries after her, catching sight of her again just as she plummets over the edge of a cliff.

"Anna!" he shouts again, his eyes wide, and rushes to the edge of the cliff.

"This is so much fun!" Anna shouts giddily, swinging back and forth on a thick vine suspended from a low-hanging tree branch. Not far below her is a deep pool of water, and the Doctor is sure that even without the vine, the jump into the water wouldn't have hurt her.

"Do you do this often?" he says loudly, exasperated.

"What, swing on vines?"

"No, jump off cliffs like a mad person."

"Not until recently." She grins, using her toes to push off the side of the cliff. "Come on, Doctor, grab a vine!"

Though he shakes his head at her, he can't help grinning, and then he shrugs, muttering, "When in Utopia-ish," before backing up a few steps. He runs forward, leaping off the edge of the cliff, and grabs another vine, and hears her laughter as he swings by her.

They spend the whole day on Utopia-ish, and after a trip to the spa in the capital – they both get massages, after which Anna seems much calmer – and dinner , they head back to the TARDIS.

"So," the Doctor says, raising his eyebrows as he looks over at her. "Should I take you home now?"

Anna bites down on her lip, her eyes roaming over the console. While she does sort of miss Elsa and Kristoff, and kind of wishes they were here, having all of this fun with her, the Doctor did say –

"You said you could take me back to when we left, right? That this is a – time machine too?" The Doctor nods, and Anna chews on her lip a moment more, her gaze flicking from the console to the doors. She loved opening them earlier and seeing an entirely different world in front of her, spending the day with the Doctor and seeing so many new and different things, the kinds of things she's only ever seen in her books and paintings.

She looks back at the Doctor, and he smiles, one eyebrow arched.

"Okay," she says, smiling back. "One more trip."

The Doctor's smile widens and he leaps over to the console. "Off we go!"


End file.
